Another Day
by Andy.Says.RAWR
Summary: Mel Epitome and Stacy Meliorn had been best friends since birth but will a certain war end that friendship? Inspired by "Another Day" by Paramore. SET DURING THE SECOND TITAN WAS. Rated T for character death. And because I hate rated K stories.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's Andy. No, this is ****_not_**** my first story. Well... it's the first story I've posted since it's just a oneshot but I have other STORIES their just not posted. If you liked this fic, you'll****_ love_**** my stories (hopefully) so PM me and I might post them but don't complain when I don't update for a while. I always get major writer's block. ;-3-**

Andy: Travis, dear. Can you do the disclaimer?

Travis: ...Did you just call me **_dear_****?**

Andy: _ No...

Travis: Uh... Whatever. Andy doesn't own anything except for Mel Epitome and Stacy Meliorn. Wait. **_Stacy Meliorn_****? You're killing my ****_sister_****?**

Andy: ... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**ANOTHER DAY**

I began to wear out after I sent volleys of arrows at the enemy lines. We were all running out of arrows and the Minotaur had just appeared. As I sent my last arrow, knocking down three Hyperborean giants, Percy arrived on Blackjack and began battling the Minotaur head on. At last, our battle was over once the Williamsburg Bridge collapsed along with my half-brother, Michael Yew. I have to admit, it broke me down even more.

As I tended to my other siblings, I heard a scream that I knew all to well.

"Stacy!" I shouted.

I pushed past other campers and made my way to the Manhattan Bridge where I had heard the scream.

"Stacy!" I shouted again.

I stumbled my was through the Hermes campers engaging in combat with the opposing army and stabbed any monster that got in my way with a knife I had picked up from one of the fallen enemies. I finally reached the area where I had heard the shout of pain and saw a Scythian Dracaena standing over a limp figure, her lips curling into a triumphant smirk as blood pooled around her victim.

I screamed and hurled my knife at the said monster. She screamed as she disintegrated into golden dust, blown off in the breeze of the water.

I collapsed beside the fallen figure and cradled her head in my lap.

"H-Hey Mellie," the person croaked.

I felt a tear slip down my face. "Hey Stace."

"Win for me," she said softly. "All the unclaimed kids in my cabin... h-help them."

"You're going to be okay," I whispered as more tears escaped my usually happy blue eyes. "You're going to be fine."

"You and I both know that I won't get out of this this time," she smiled faintly.

"You're a child of Hermes," I sniffed. "You always make it out. Remember when Mark and Sherman chased you around with their swords since you applied permanent makeup on them while they were sleeping? You made it out. You always do. Just... Just hold on."

"Mel..." she whispered.

"No! You'll make it!" I shouted and tried to stanch the flow coming out of her stomach.

"Mel..." she murmured but I ignored her. "Mel _stop_. It's fine. It hurts. I just—I just want to rest."

"Stace..." I whispered.

"And if you're listening, I miss you  
And if you hear me know, I need you," she sang wearily.

I smiled sadly and sang along.

"Where did you go?  
'Cause you're not gone  
Everyone knows that something's wrong  
The wires were cut and I'm alone

I know were getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time

And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye  
And it's okay there's always another day  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
And it's okay there's always another day

Your voice comes in and now it's fading,  
I can't believe this is so frustrating.  
'Cause you never seem to understand  
And you always slip straight through your hands  
And how does it feel to be alone?

I know we're getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time.

And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
And it's okay, there's always another day.

If you ever find what you were looking for  
I will be waiting there, I will be there," we sang.

I choked back a sob as her normally blue eyes dulled and her body went slack but I had to keep going. For her.

"And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But it's okay, there's always another day," I sang the last part barely above a whisper.

There won't be another day for Stacy Meliorn.


End file.
